Cabra
The nation of Cabra is best known for its culture and trade more so than its bravery in battle or any other such useful skills. The Cabarones tend to be a difficult people to understand as on the surface they seem impractical and snobbish. They are a fiercely loyal people and will defend their allies and friends to the point of their own destruction. As a product of their loyalty they worship their leader as a goddess and believe that she and all her decedents are directly related to the goddesses. There is a goddess for almost every aspect of the Cabra culture, and it is unclear which goddess the leader is believed to be descended from. The answer changes from person to person as there is disagreement as to which goddess is the most important. The Cabra society is organized into several layers: Fir,st there is the leader who is from a class all of her own. She is known as La Cabrara. When she assumes office, she leaves behind her born name and assumes this one. She rules for a lifetime, and when she dies she is replaced by the oldest of her children. Then there are her advisers who come from 5-6 important and wealthy families. These advisers are not chosen by the leader; these families have always served in the place of advisers. They feel they are in a class all of their own and call themselves the Armarios. Below these families are the people who make up the majority of the population. These people have more of an interest in cultivating the arts than they ever will in cultivating the earth, but such jobs have to be done. Only a few of them are in charge of food production; a job that is looked down upon by the rest of the population. They really have no interest in growing the food they use to sustain themselves. It seems a rather impractical approach to life, but no one ever said artists were practical. These people belong to the class Bajeros. Cabra culture is centered around trade and culture. What is most important to them is that they spread their ways across the world. (Partially because they do harbor a bit of a superiority complex, but also because they enjoy sharing the fruits of their labors.) They also rely on trade to help feed their population. They do keep a small, well-trained military for emergencies and there are laws in place in society for drafting more people into the army should the need arise. Another important side to Cabra society is technology. As a society of all women, it goes without saying that they are technologically advanced. Not that men are necessarily bad at technology, but it does take advanced technology to keep the society all female. There has not been a boy born into the Cabra society in over 20 years. Cabra religion is made up of almost as many goddesses as one can count. As previously mentioned there is one for almost every aspect of daily life. But the most important are as follows: The goddess of the sun: Sola The goddess of creation: Creat The goddess of the dead: Muert Goddess of knowledge: Saber There are also goddesses for each of the various crafts practiced by the Cabarones but these are too numerous to mention. Category:Nations of Dirakkis